Baby Bear
[[Archivo:Babybear.png|thumb|300px|Baby Bear ilustrado por Kousetsu]] Baby Bear (Bebé Oso) Es una canción Vocaloid original. La canción es sobre una chica (Kagamine Rin), a la que se le da un oso de peluche (Big Al) como un regalo para ayudarla a consolarse durante las noches. El oso mantiene alejadas sus pesadillas y ella crece para adorarlo y amarlo a él. A cambio, el oso se muestra muy agradecido por darle la bienvenida a su lado. Más tarde, conoce a un chico del cual se enamora, pero su madre es tan estricta que va en contra de la idea de que ella tenga un novio, por lo que practica sus muestras de afecto sobre el oso. El oso se va interesando en la niña, ya que solo la conoce durante el tiempo que van pasando juntos. Después de reunirse con el chico en una fecha especial que según ella seria especial por que ambos al fin se enterarían de sus sentimientos, terminan equivocándose sobre lo que sienten el uno por el otro. En un momento de debilidad sobre sus propios sentimientos la chica desquita todos su dolor y odio sobre el oso haciéndole gran daño durante el proceso. Cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho con el oso, se arrepiente de sus acciones, mientras el oso se lamenta de poder haberla protegido de su propio error. Sin el oso, sus pesadillas regresan y se da cuenta de lo mucho que el significa para ella y de lo frágil que puede ser. Ahora sabiendo de la comodidad que sentía mientras dormía empieza a reparar al oso y se compromete a no dejar que el oso sufra más daño. Intérprete(s): Kagamine Rin y Big Al Música y Letra: Ann-Melts P '''Ilustración: '''Kousetsu *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *RIN★MELTS 2 -ALIVE- *DEBUTANTE VI Letra *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki *Traducción al español por no sabemos quien es el traductor, por favor, avisarnos! Kanji= Baby bear good night! We will be friends forever 　（愛しのクマさん、おやすみなさい！ 　　あたしたちこれからもずっと友達だよね） 寂しがり屋のあたしは 離れたくない　もう嫌　ナイトメア この手で　ギュッと抱きしめた （3.2.1 GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!） 枕元に届いた　クマのぬいぐるみ ふかふか触り心地　ちょっと顔ゴツイけど Thank you for receive me as a member your dad choose me, It was so wise I guard you against any nightmare I'm always your hero 　（家族の一員として迎えてくれて嬉しいよ 　　私を選ぶなんて君のパパは正解だったね 　　どんな悪夢からも君を守るよ 　　そう、僕はいつだって君のヒーローなんだ） Baby bear good night! I rely on you everyday 　（愛しのクマさん、おやすみなさい！ 　　あたしは毎日キミを頼りにしてるの） 安らぎをいつもくれる もう怖くない　ありがとう　幸せ やさしい　キミを包み眠る 大事な人ができた　アタマ恋モード でもママは厳しいから　キミで予行演習 What have you seen through me recently? I know only you in your room Please tell me everything even if It's about his charm point 　（君は最近僕の向こうに何を見てるの？ 　　僕は君の部屋にいるときの君しか知らないんだ 　　だからどんなことだって話してほしいんだ 　　それが彼の魅力のことであろうとね） Baby bear good night! We will be lovers forever 　（愛しのクマさん、おやすみなさい！ 　　あたしたちこれからもずっと一緒だよね） ぬくもり感じたいんだ 明日早くな　デートが楽しみ 今夜もいい夢見せてよね 突然終わりがきた　彼とすれ違い 弱さ悲しみ悔しさキミに　投げつけた Though I stay by your side for a long time I'm not able to defend you All I can do is to follow you （Because） I am only a stuffed bear 　（こんなに長い間君のそばにいたはずなのに 　　僕は君を守ることができなかった） 　　僕ができることは、ただ君についていくだけ 　　所詮僕はただのぬいぐるみのクマなんだよ･･･） Baby bear good bye! I have only myself to blame 　（愛しのクマさん、サヨナラ･･･ 　　悪いのはあたしだけなんだよね） あたし弱いだけ　ゴメン キミがいない　手の中　違和感 悪夢にうなされ泣きじゃくる （3.2.1 GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!） Baby bear good night! I realized you were so tender 　（愛しのクマさん、おやすみなさい！ 　　やっと君がホントに優しいって気づいた･･･） 何も言わずそばにいて もう泣かない！　ボロボロのキミを 心を込めて縫い直す Baby bear good night! We will be friends forever 　（愛しのクマさん、おやすみなさい！ 　　あたしたちこれからもずっと友達だよね） 寂しがり屋のあたしは 離れたくない　もう嫌　ナイトメア この手で　ギュッと抱きしめた Baby bear good night! We will be friends forever 本当の幸せをつかむよ　（つかんで） ah..ah.. I love you （3.2.1 GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!） |-| Romaji= Baby bear good night! We will be friends forever (Itoshino kumasan, oyasumi nasai! atashita sakorekara mo zutto tomodachi dayo ne) sabishigariya no atashi wa hanare takunai mou iya naitomei (nightmare) kono tede gyutto daki shime ta (3.2.1 GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!) Makura moto ni todoita kumano meigurumi fukafuka sawari gokochi chotto kao gotsui ke do Thank you for receive me as a member your dad choose me , It was so wise I guard you against any nightmare I'm always your hero (kazoku no ichiin to shite mukaete kurete ureshiiyo watashi wo erabu nante kimi no papa wa seikai dattane donna akumu karamo kimi wo mamoru yo sou, bokuwa itsu datte kimi no hiitoo (hero) nanda) Baby bear good night! I rely on you everyday (aishino kumasan, oyasuminasai! ashita wa mainichi kimi wo tayori ni shiteru no) Yasuregii wo itsumo kureru Mou kowaku nai arigatou shiawase Yasashii kimi wo tsutsumi nemuru daijina hito ga dekita atama koi moodo (mode) demo mama wa kibishii kimi de yokouenshuu What have you seen through me recently? I know only you in your room Please tell me everything even if It's about his charm point (Kimi wa saikin boku no mukou ni nani wo miteruno? boku wa kimi no heya ni irutoki no kimi shika shiranain da dakara donna koto datte hanashite hoshiin da sorega kare no miryoku no koto de arouto ne) Baby bear good night! We will be lovers forever (aitoshi no kuma san , oyasuminasai! atashitachikorekaramozutto issho dayone) nukumori kanji tainda ashita hayaku na deto ga tanoshimi konya moii yumemi seteyone totsuzen owari gakita kare tosure chigai yowasa kanashimi kuyashi sa kimi ni nage tsuketa Though I stay by your side for a long time I'm not able to defend you All I can do is to follow you (Because) I am only a stuffed bear ( konnani nagai kan kun nosobaniitahazunanoni bokuha kun wo mamoru kotogadekinakatta boku gadekirukotoha , tada kun nitsuiteikudake shosen bokuha tadanonuigurumino kuma nandayo... ) Baby bear good bye! I have only myself to blame (aitoshi no kuma san , sayonara... warui nohaatashidakenandayone) atashi yowai dake gomen kimi gainai teno naka iwakan akumu niunasare naki jakuru (3.2.1 GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!) Baby bear good night! I realized you were so tender (itoshi no kuma san , oyasuminasai! yatto kun ga honto ni yasashii tte kidu ita...) nanimo iwa zusobaniite mou naka nai ! boroboro no kimi wo kokoro wo kome te nui naosu Baby bear good night! We will be friends forever (itoshi no kuma san , oyasuminasai! atashitachikorekaramozutto tomodachi dayone) sabishi gari ya noatashiha hanare takunai mou iya naitomea kono tede gyutsu to daki shimeta Baby bear good night! We will be friends forever (itoshi no kuma san , oyasuminasai! atashitachikorekaramozutto tomodachi dayone) hontou no shiawase wotsukamuyo ( tsukande ) ah..ah.. I love you (3.2.1 GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!) |-| Español= Oso bebé buenas noches! seremos amigos por siempre como me sienta sola facilmente No quiero tener más pesadillas Te tomo fuertemente entre mis manos (3, 2, 1 VAMOOOS!!!) Un oso de peluche fue entregado en mi cabecera A pesar de tener algunos rasgos fuertes, es suave al tacto Gracias por recibirme como miembro tu padre me eligió, fue muy sabio Te protegeré contra cualquier pesadilla Siempre soy tu héroe Oso bebé buenas noches! Confio en tí todos los días Tú siempre me alivias No estoy más asustada, gracias, estoy feliz duermo, sosteniéndote tiernamente en mis brazos Me enamoré de él, mi cabeza está llena de amor Pero mamá es estricta, así que practicaré contigo de antemano ¿Qué hasta visto por mi recientemente? Solo te conozco a ti en tú habitación Por favor cuéntamelo todo incluso si es acerca de su encanto Oso bebé buenas noches! Seremos amantes por siempre Quiero sentir el calor Despertaré mañana temprano, aunque saldré con él no puedo esperar Déjame tener un lindo sueño esta noche como siempre Repentinamente el final a llegado él y yo no nos entendemos el uno al otro Me quité mis debilidades, penas y arrepentimientos en ti Aunque estuve a tu lado por un largo tiempo no soy capaz de defenderte Solo puedo seguirte (porque) soy solo un oso de peluche Oso bebé adios! Solo me tengo a mi misma para culparme Solo soy débil, lo siento No estás aquí, me siento incomoda sin tenerte en mis manos sufro de pesadillas y lloro amargamente (3, 2, 1 VAMOOOS!!!) Oso bebé buenas noches! Me di cuenta que fuiste tan tierno Estando a mi lado sin decir una palabra No lloraré más! De todo corazón, te coseré y arreglaré lo que tengas andrajoso Oso bebé buenas noches! seremos amigos por siempre como me sienta solo fácilmente Estaré a tu lado, no quiero tener más pesadillas Te tomo fuertemente con mis manos Oso bebé buenas noches! seremos amigos por siempre Alcanzaré la verdadera felicidad ah... ah... Te amo (3, 2, 1 VAMOOOS!!!) Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Rin Categoría:Interpretada por Big Al Categoría:Canción publicada en 2011